Along Came A Spider
by Sapheria
Summary: Hermione decides she is done with waiting for the adults to do something, she strikes a deal and takes matters into her own hands whi the unlikely help of another...
1. Chapter 1

AN: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling...this is fictional work only.

Chapter 1

 _Running. All I can do is run and hope with every last bit of energy left that they do not catch me. It's dark and difficult to see the trees in front of me and more than a few times I have almost tripped. I just want to stop and take a break. But I know if I do they will catch me. I can never see their faces, but I can hear their heavy breathing behind me. I can almost feel it on the back of my neck..._

I jerk awake breathing heavily like I have actually been running for my life. There is perspiration on my brow and upper lip, and my heart is racing. Why do I keep having this dream? I do not believe in divination. Rolling over I grab my wand, cast tempus, and see that it's only 3:44 in the morning. Laying in my bed for a short while I realize that sleep will not return and I decide to take a shower and head to the common room. It's dark and the fire had burned down to just the embers. Staring into them I begin to think about the year and how it will go. How will we be challenged this year. During the summer I sent an urgent letter to Professor Snape explaining the new situation and that I needed help. At first I was nervous because he is well known for not liking Gryffindors. After receiving a reply all I had to do was wait and explain what had changed.

Oh yes you are wondering why I approached him in the first place. It happened at the end of fifth year. We had just returned from the Ministry of Magic. We were in the hospital wing and he was responsible for finding a cure for the curse that Dolohov hit me with. While treating me, he was berating me about letting Harry go to the Ministry and that we put everyones lives in danger because Harry had to play the hero. I was angry inside because of course Harry didn't listen and I told him it was an obvious trap, and that we should have just let the adults handle it. But soon it will become our war. I told the Professor that much. He looked like he was contemplating something so I left him to it.

It was the last day before term had ended and Professor Snape came to find me. He told me that he would visit me during the summer and that he had a proposition for me and to tell no one. Me being the curious person that I was agreed. After he walked away I wondered just what I had agreed to and was slightly shocked that the most feared Professor in all Hogwarts would approach me in the first place. After he left I was walking to the library contemplating this past year and I started to get irritated, Harry never listens to me. Thinking back on those last four years as well. Whenever I would offer him advice or try to warn him, he would blow me off and then when everything when to hell and back he would come basically apologize and say that I was right and that he should have listened to me. I was tired of it. Both him and Ron never take into consideration my thoughts and feelings until after. But I'm done dealing with it. I decided I was going to do things my own way, starting with learning new spells. If there is a war coming then I need to be prepared for the worst. Even if that means learning dark and grey magic. We need an advantage and I will do everything I can to achieve what is necessary to survive. That was almost six months ago.

A/N: This is just the beginning of my new story. Hope you enjoy and i will try to post a new chapter sometime next week! Until then!


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2: The Beginning

 _Six months previous..._

After getting off the train I look for my parents on the other side of the barrier. With them being muggles they preferred to wait on the other side of Kings Cross. I did not see this to be an issue. After searching for a while I did not find them. I began to get a little worried until I remembered that they were in France for a dental conference. So I decided to leave the station and called the Knight Bus. In case you don't know you just point your wand in the air like your hailing a taxi and it appears. After loading up my luggage I proceeded to find a seat and wait for my stop. I arrive at my neighborhood and tell Stan that I can walk from there.

Walking up the street I notice something is not right. It is very quiet and I am getting this uncomfortable feeling in my lower belly. Just as I am about to turn the corner of the street I hear the faint pop of apparition. Peering around the edge of a low hedge I notice figures in black. Death Eaters. I dare not move and try to stay quiet and out of site. I creep around to the back of the brownstone house and look for any sign of them in my neighbors backyard. Seeing none I edge closer to my house, being careful not to attract attention. Unfortunately I am unable to get any closer. I decide to knock on number fives door and ask for assistance. Luckily they are home. After checking the coast is clear I creep up to the back door and knock. Mrs. Jules comes to the door and asked if everything is ok. I explained to her that I had accidentally lost my key and that my parents were at a conference in France and if she could let me use her phone. After inviting me in I am shown the phone and pretend to make a call. Waiting about four minutes I hang up and head back into the kitchen.

Mrs. Jules asked me if I was able to reach my parents and if there was anything she could do for me. I explained that they didn't want me to remain at home alone and to join them in France. I politely asked if she could take me to London. When she agreed she asked where she could drop me off. I told her the leaky cauldron and that I would handle the rest. She went off to get he key for the car and I peered out the window to ensure that the coast was clear for us to get to the car. After ensuring that it was, we got in the car and left the neighborhood. After driving for a bit we arrived at the leaky, I thanked her for her assistance and promised her that I would be careful. After she left I went inside and proceeded through the back of the building. I tapped the sequence on the bricks and entered Diagon Alley. Looking around I quickly located the owl post and asked the owner if I could send a letter. Paying two sickles I penned a note to Professor Snape, telling him that I would be staying in the Leaky Culdron and to come as quick as convenient. After I had sent the note I went back to the Leaky and asked for a room.

After setting in, I noticed that it was nearing supper and that I was feeling hungry. I ordered some food to be brought to my room and pulled out a book to read. About half hour later there was a knock at the door and a call for food. I opened the door, took the tray and went back into my room after locking the door. On the tray was a warm bowl of stew and a large slice of crusty bread with a pat of butter on the side. After eating my fill, I went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. I decided to read one of my defense books and must have drifted off to sleep. I awoke to hearing a tapping noise on the window, seeing it was an owl I let it in. It was from Professor Snape! He stated that he would be in the Leaky Culdron nine am sharp and not to keep him waiting. I could not believe that he replied to my letter. Looking at the clock on the wall I realized I only had six hours left before he came. I decided to take a quick nap and set my wand to vibrate at eight am.

Waking up I got ready in the bathroom, I tried to tame my hair but found it useless and decided to just put it up in a messy bun. Throwing on my pants from yesterday day and a plain black robe and some trainers I glanced at the clock and seen that I was five minutes before nine. I did not want to be late so I ran down to stairs and took a seat in the back dark corner. I had just settled in when he walked through the door. For some reason my palms became sweaty and my heart started to race. I started to have this funny feeling in my lower stomach when he approached me. He looked so different out of school. He was wearing a black turtleneck and black slacks with his customary dragonhide boots. And over that was a dark grey robe. There was a blank look on his face and I was not able to read him. I gestured for him to take a seat and explained that I ordered some tea and a light breakfast. He declined to have any breakfast but took a cup of tea. I noticed that he took one sugar and a dash of cream in it. Hmmm I always figured he drank his tea plain.

I thanked him for coming and explained my situation. After telling him about the Death Eaters, he just sat there for a few minutes. I picked at my breakfast, too nervous to eat, and just watched the rim of my tea cup. He cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Ms Granger, unfortunately the Death Eaters were outside you residence for a reason, they were there to capture you and torture information out of you about Potter. Thankfully you are smart enough to notice and get yourself away."

I just stared at him. They were trying to capture me. I can say I'm not surprised but to try so soon after school let out.

"It is understandable they would wait till I got home because they must have noticed my parents were not there and hand not been home for some time."

I said. Sitting there contemplating the almost experience I was slightly terrified.

Looking at the Professor, "I am asking you for help. You do not have to help me, and I would understand if you decided not to. But I need to be trained and I know about your part in the last war and am asking for you assistance."

He then looked to me and with a snear on his face he said "You know nothing of my part in the war."

"I know that you were originally a Death Eater but something made you switch sides, and now you are a spy for Dumbledore. I do not care about your past, only that you can help me. I will do what ever you ask of me. Please I need this."

He stares at me for a little while with this odd look on his face. What felt like ages but what's probably only a few moments, he agreed on one condition. That I am follow him in what ever he wants to teach me and for me to not waste his time if he decides that I am no longer being useful. After agreeing with a wand oath he said that I would be residing with un for the remainder of the holiday and to go grab my stuff. Running upstairs I packed everything in my trunk and went back downstairs to see home settling the tab with the barkeep. Waking up to him we went to the apparition point and apparated to a rundown neighborhood. Ushering me inside and closing the door he took out his wand and had me swear an oath,

"For you to do as I say regardless of the situation and be obedient when it is necessary and to never reveal my secrets or what I am about to teach you. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." I repeated back to him.

After showing me around where I will be staying to the next 3 months, he gave me a stack of books to read and directed me to the living room. Looking around I noticed that it was not shabby nor was it high class. It looked comfortable for a single man who preferred his privacy. Looking over the books, reading the titles, Deeds moste dark, Dark casting, and very surprising, Magick most Evile. Others in the pile were the beginners guide to defensive magic, battle transfiguration and moste potente potions. All but the beginners guide sounded fascinating. Hearing him come back downstairs, he came into the living room and told me that my room was ready and to follow him. We headed back upstairs and turned to a door and the end of the hallway. He explained that the other door was his bedroom and that they would have to share a bathroom. Opening the door I noticed that there was a tiny window, a plain full-size bed with a side table and a chair with a book shelf in the corner. Looking around the room, it was small but not cramped and had plain grey walls with a matching bed set. Nothing fancy but it would work. Looking to him I said thanks and asked if it was ok to finish reading the books in the room.

"That is fine so long as you return them when finished and come to me for any questions. Under no circumstances are you to practice those spells. You are just to read them, practice the wand movement and saying them with out a wand."

After hearing this I went back down stairs and brought one book with me. Deciding to read it later I followed him into the living room. He proceeded to extract every detail about the incident in the Department of Mysteries. After explaining what happened and how I tried to warn Harry that it was a trap and that there was no one there. Professor asked me what I could have done differently in order to have a different outcome. I explained that I didn't feel like there was going to be a good outcome either way and instead of letting him go off by himself I went wothbhime to try and protect him.

"Potter is under trained and his ability to try and save the day is going to get him killed. He has no idea the about of time and resources it took to get there in time to save you students. I will not be around to step in, and if he continues to go on the way he is, he will not live long enough to see the end of the war. The Dark Lord is furious that he escaped and that he got his right hand man locked in Azkaban."

Looking at Professor Snape, I began to wonder how much training it would take for me to be if any use in the war. The school cannot protect me forever and I need to be able to defend myself.

"I will do what ever it takes in order to protect those I love, even if it means practicing magic that others deem dangerous and dark."

Looking around I see a clock above the fire place and see that it is quarter to ten at night. We have been sitting in his living room the whole afternoon. I feel my stomach growl and look to the floor with embarrassment. Hearing him stand up. He calls for an elf, I notice this is a Hogwarts elf, and orders a small dinner for the two of us.

"Professor, how is it that you can call an elf from the school?"

He looks at me and says, "she is my personal elf from when I was a child, I decided it would be safer for her to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts."

Nothing more was said. After finishing up dinner the dishes disappeared and I told him I was turning in for the night. He explained that he would be away in the morning and that I was to read the books and be prepared for questions regarding the contents. Going upstairs I went into my room and retrieved my night clothes, I went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and took a quick rinse. Getting out I had just wrapped the towel around my hair when the door opened and Snape was standing in the door way in shock. I was completely naked and was just standing there. He slammed the door shut and apologized. Feeling slightly flushed and embarrassed, I quickly got dressed and went back into my room. I could not believe that my professor seen me naked. I know there is not much of me to look at. Although I have matured faster due the the time turner in third year. I can't help but wonder what he thought. Did he just see a student or did he see a full grown woman standing there. Knowing these thoughts are wrong to have, I get in bed and roll onto my side and drift off to sleep, dreaming of a tall man in dark clothing touching my bare skin.

A/N: I understand that this appears to have moved on a bit fast. But there is a plan for those two and it will be dangerous for the both of them. Stay tuned for the next update. Until then!


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in a cold sweat, I roll over and look at the window. Seeing that is was still dark outside I cast a glance at the bottom of the door and see a faint glow. Getting up I peek outside and see a light on down stairs. Walking softly I make my way down and look around. Sitting in the living room is Severus...wait...when did I start calling him by his first name? Getting a fluttering feeling in my lower belly, I remember him walking in on me in the bathroom. Recalling the look on his face, I saw faint blush and a flash of something in his eyes. I wonder what it was? Feeling kind of silly just standing there I lightly clear my throat and ask if everything is alright.

"Ms. Granger...what can I do for you?"

Feeling a spike of something I can't identify at his voice I slightly shiver and blame it on a non existent chill.

"Sir, I was just wondering what you were doing awake at this time of night?"

Looking at him I wait for an answer and silently contemplate if he would like company.

"Sleep eludes me tonight, so I came to read. Is there something you need?"

"Erm...I mean no sir, I just woke up and saw a light coming from downstairs and was curious. I'll return to my room for now and try to sleep."

Turning around I was slightly surprised to hear the invitation to stay. Heart pounding for some unknown reason I sat on the couch and looked for something to read. Suddenly a book landed gently on my lap. It was a dark leather book with no title. Opening the cover gently, I heard the pages crack and could smell the age of the book. Startled, I read the title, Magic of the darkest arts. Slightly apprehensive I looked for a table of contents and found none. Looking at the first page I seen a woman with her entrails falling out of her abdominal cavity and started to feel slightly nauseous.

I could understand why he gave me the book. If I was to be useful in the war I would need to know everything about dark magic and how to counteract and defend myself from it. After reading the curse and looking at its wand movements I moved on to the next page, being so engrossed as I was I did not notice the passage of time nor that it was morning and was startled by a hand on my shoulder.

"Ms. Granger, perhaps you would like some breakfast? I'll admit I do not have much aside from toast and some tea. If you are to be staying here long term then we will have to get some supplies."

Looking up at him I'd nodded and said I would go get changed and then we could figure out where to go. Going back upstairs I looked in my trunk and pulled out a baggy sweater, some jeans and trainers. Putting them on, I pulled up my hair into a bun. I didn't want to have to deal with it right away. I made sure I had my wand with me and left the room. Closing the door I proceeded downstairs and waited for the Professor. Hearing him enter the room I looked up and once again noticed that he was wearing dark wash jeans, black dragon hide boots. He was wearing a shirt with a black jacket over it.

Taking in his figure, I noticed that his teaching robes hid a lot. He actually had a nice body. It was slim but not underweight and it had some nice muscle tone. He was good looking. Realizing that I was staring I cast my eyes down and tried to hide the faint blush that was threatening to creep over my whole face. Clearing my throat I stood up a and grabbed for my wand l, slid it up my sleeve and waited by the door. Hearing him walking up behind me I could not help but shiver. I could feel his body heat radiating out with how close he was standing.

"Are you ready?" He said lowly.

 _Oh man his voice. It is so smooth and I could listen to it all day. What am I saying? Why do I keep having these thoughts. It is improper and besides he would never look twice at me because I'm just a student._ Looking up at him I nodded my head and followed him out the front door. He mumbled something and we left. I'm assuming he was putting his wards back up. We walked for a little while until we came upon a small grocery.

Walking in we grabbed some food stuffs and went to pay. We didn't speak much but we did get some interesting stares. After paying I grabbed two bags and he grabbed the other three we walked to an alley and shrunk down our purchases. Giving thought to what I wanted to make for dinner on the way back was a good distraction. Deciding that I just wanted to make a good stew and some warm crusty bread was a good idea. When we go back to his place I removed my coat and shoes and proceeded to the kitchen to put away the food. Turning around I found him staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I asked where I could find a big enough pot to make a stew and set to work on dinner. Looking over my shoulder at hearing the Professor approach, I noticed that he was holding the pot and started to fill it with water. After setting it down on the stove he asked if I needed any help with dinner and I politely told him no, that I was ok and that I would let him know when it was ready.

About and hour and a half later I went into the living room and just looked at him for a few seconds. He was sitting by the window reading a book, which one I don't know, with his head bent down. The sun was coming in the window just enough to light up his hair. Looking closely I noticed that his hair wasn't limp or oily, but ultra fine and looked like silk. Wanting to reach out and touch it, I cleared my throat and let him know that dinner was ready. Heading back into the kitchen to get some glass cups from the cupboard I filled them with water from the tap and set them on the table. Next I served him first then myself. After what felt like and awkward silence I cleared my throat and asked home what we would be working on during the day and how we were going to get everything prepared for the next school year.

"Professor? Those books I was reading, will I be doing any of the practical work or just theory? I'm only asking because I need to get an idea of what I will be working on."

"For now you will be doing the reading and practicing the wand work. When I see that you know the spell and the effects it has on another person then I will let you cast. But until then you will be reading."

"Ok. One other thing, do you think you could teach me more about potions? I want to be able to brew them in case I ever need to..."

"I will teach you that, but you will listen to my every instruction and not ask questions until the potion is complete or we reach a stopping point. The potions I will teach you have many critical steps and we cannot have any interruptions."

Looking down at my finished dinner, I was about to say thanks when I heard a hiss from across the table. Looking up I noticed that he was clutching his arm and leaving the table. A minute later he came back in with an all black robe and a silver mask in hand.

"Under no circumstances are you to leave this house. You are to go upstairs and ward yourself in your bedroom and do not come out until you hear me come back. I will tell you the word asphodel and that is how you know it is safe.

Watching him leave I headed upstairs and warded my door and window with everything I knew and waited. A little after midnight I heard a noise downstairs...debating whether I should go down and see if it was Severus or stay. Gathering my courage I unwarded the door and peeked around the door. I heard some crashing noises and the sound of someone rifling through some papers. Creeping down the stairs I looked around the corner and see a dark figure standing over the desk. I don't know who it is but I know I need to get back to my room. Walking backwards I just make it back to the stairs before I hit something on the floor and it falls. Not waiting to see if the person is coming or not I run back upstairs just barely missing some spell from hitting me. I almost make it back to my room before I feel a sting and I fall down and every thing goes black.

A/N: sorry this took me so long to put up. Life got in the way and made it difficult to get back to it.

Next up. Severus is with the dark lord and a surprise guest shows up!

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

(Severus POV)

Feeling the mark on my arm burn, I hissed with the sudden pain radiating up and down my arm. I glance up at Ms. Granger and noticed her looking at me. After giving her instructions to go to her room and ward herself in until I get back, I grab my cloak and mask and leave. Arriving at my destination, which happens to be Malfoy Manor, I head up the driveway and into the manor itself. I am greeted in the foyer by a ratty house elf and am told to go into the parlor. I take a deep steadying breath and step inside. Waiting to be called, I notice only the inner circle is here. After a few minutes the Dark lord rises and speaks,

"Welcome my friendsss. It hasss been a tumultuousss time lately. I have received a few reportsss that the Order isss trying to infiltrate the minissstry. Let them think they are sssucceeding. What other newsss do you have for me?"

After listening to others give their reports, I am just about to give mine when we hear a noise from the outside room. Not waiting too long for that person to enter, I notice that Greyback has something slung over his shoulder. Watching him drop it I notice it is a human woman. Panicking now I realize that it is hermione. How did he find her?

"Severuss? Care to explain why the mud blood was found in your home?"

"My Lord, I came to report that she came to me earlier in the week and asked to be trained. She has abandoned Potter and the order. She is tired of being ignored for her skills and mind. She has offered herself to me and asked for training in all areas of magic."

Thinking quickly I pull up an image in my head of her coming to my office and asked to be trained. Stated that she was tired of sitting in the dark and only being used for her mind. Feeling the Dark Lords tendrils creeping into my mind, I prepare for either beliefs or torture.

"Ssseverusss! Do you know what you handed to usss? Another sssspy to add to our ranksss. But first we are to make ssure that thisss isss what she wantsss. Eneverate!"

Looking down at Ms Granger, I can only hope that she is preparing to give this her all and understanding that there is now way for me to save her without dying. Foolish girl how was she captured. I left explicit instructions not to leave the room without hearing the password from me. Looking at her I make eye contact with her and force a though into her head of the prior conversation. The Dark Lord, not one for patience, halls her up with magic and proceeds to interrogate her about her intentions. I could tell he just went into her mind because of the look of pain on her face. Watching her drop to the floor, the Dark Lord then looks to me.

"Sseveruss, take her back to your houssse and prepare her. I have decided what ssshe iss telling me is the truth. Ssshe will be marked next full moon, that givesss you a week to prepare her on what isss expected of her. Potter and that fool Dumbledore do not underssstand what they jussst losst."

Watching him leave, I gathered her up and left the manor. Heading to the apparition point, I turned on the spot and headed home. Getting inside I laid her on the couch and proceeded to make tea. After calming down I went as sat beside her. I could not tell if I was more furious or scared. Mad because she disobeyed orders to stay in her room. And scared because I would have been such a waste to have a mind that intelligent be snuffed out. _That's right Severus, delude yourself into thinking that is why. You know why you fool! She is intelligent and able to keep up with your conversations. And she is pretty. In a classic way._ Seeing her stir I sat down on the armchair and waited. I was not disappointed for very long. Bolting straight up, her eyes glanced around until they found mine. With a shuddering breath she cast herself at me and captured me in a fierce hug. Too inshock to stop it, I just sat there stunned. Waiting for her to get ahold of herself I could not help but notice how perfect she fit against me. _Dangerous thoughts there old man. You're old enough to be her father._

After a few seconds she came to her senses and backed off. Looking at her flushed face and heaving chest I could not help notice again how lovely she truly was. Getting ahold of my self I looked at her and demanded to know what she was thinking and to explain to me what happened. After listening to her I asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that this is a setup? That the Dark Lord is just waiting for me or you to fail and give him reason to kill us. What were you thinking offering yourself up like that? Do you never think you foolish girl? You have no idea what it means to be a spy and now you have to spy on the order and listen for things I do not hear. This is going to be difficult enough without having to watch over Potter. Now I have to ensure your survival as well as teach you everything I know."

Not even giving her a chance to explain I quickly send her to her room before I do something that I would regret. Listening to her run up the stairs I pull down a tumbler and a bottle of firewhiskey and quickly pour my self a glass and sit in front of the fire. Contemplating what I have to show her tomorrow and how everything just got a bit harder.

A/N: sorry I have been away for so long. I sort of lost interest in writing and finally after reading my other chapters i have found the feeling to write again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

More to come next up! Hermione's reaction to seeing the Dark Lord and what he saw inside her head that mad her want to mark her.

Thanks!


End file.
